Digital media inherently demands large and sometimes unpredictable amounts of storage, compute, and delivery. Companies that utilize digital media spend large amounts of their time and resources managing, scaling, and maintaining media processing systems. Companies that leverage digital media are looking for encoding systems and services to provide the best video quality at a low cost. These media companies are facing new and increasing challenges as their needs for digitizing content for consumers expands and as alternative digitization options begin to supplant or augment old models.
Today, digital media is delivered to multiple device types over unmanaged networks with fluctuating bandwidth. As a result, transcoding approaches are needed that are able to produce versions of each asset to accommodate these variants, which is becoming increasingly difficult with the addition of new devices, codecs, and delivery mediums. These challenges, coupled with the lack of standardization across platforms, places ever increasing strain on existing capacity to process media.